User blog:Ganj/Draft - Special Moves
is a term referring to the various named attacks and skills featured in the Beyblade franchise. This concept was first introduced in the "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" manga and has become a recurrent element in every franchise and series to date. Overview The defining traits of characters are highlighted in their special moves. Many characters have a unique attack(s), in addition to a set of supporting abilities common to all characters. In the basic sense, special moves are the sensational techniques, abilities, and skills depicted in the series and is frequently used by various characters. The concept was first introduced in 1999 with the "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" manga, using the term "Hissatsu Waza" as the definitive term to classify the spectacular techniques depicted throughout the books, as well as the anime adaption. This term would be translated and re-interpreted in many ways when the series properties were released internationally. The Nelvana media company who had acquired the license for the anime would change the term "hissatsu waza" to "Attack" for the English adaption. VIZ Media, on the other hand, would acquire the license to the manga and would use terms like "Super Move" and "Superattack" interchangeably, during the series publication. When the franchise was revived in 2008, with the Metal Fight Beyblade manga and anime series franchise, the concept of the special move was revamped as Hissatsu Tengi, which implemented new elements to the concept. When the manga was released in English, they were relabeled as special moves. When the franchise returned in 2015 under with the Beyblade Burst, special moves returned, but in a more grounded interpretation. This version of special moves emphasized the Beyblade's unique gimmicks and parts as well as the expertise of the BeyBlader. Although they do exist, they are not expressly referred to using a particular term. While each franchise has their own interpretation of the special move, they generally follow the same basic concept of being signature moves using a Beyblade that are executed in the heat of battle against their opposition. As the name suggests, special moves are dedicated abilities with wildly different functions, outside of the "normal" actions that a Beyblade is usually capable of. Special moves vary depending on numerous factors (i.e. the Beyblader's skill, Beyblade combo, Launcher set-up, Stadiums, etc.), and can have an assortment of effects ranging from simple functions, such as heightened damage and spin stealing, to supernatural phenomena. In many cases, special moves provide more tactical advantages compared to normal Beyblade actions and do more damage overall, although this differs between every special move. Special Moves in the "Original series" In the English publication of the Beyblade manga, special moves are commonly referred to as "Super Moves" and "Super Attacks" while in the anime adaption, they are referred to (albeit vaguely) as "Attacks". These are spectacular maneuvers that usually require the power of supernatural entities called Bit-Beast, which may inhabit a Beyblade's Bit Chip. Characters of this series usually have complete command over their special moves and can active them at will. In the manga, characters showed a capacity for creating special moves on their own as the story progressed, acquiring newer and categorically more powerful moves as a result of gaining more advanced Beyblades (i.e. Kai Hiwatari invents the "Flame Saber" after upgrading his Dranzer S to Dranzer F) or as the bond with their Bit-Beast deepened. The anime adapted much of these elements, but the manga and anime makes a clear distinction in how special moves are depicted and function: *The manga presents special moves as high-powered skills that are inventions of a Beyblader's ingenuity and skill rather than the power of their Beyblade's Bit-Beast, which serve a secondary function for enhancing their power. *The anime presents special moves as effect activated by a summoned Bit-Beast, which are channeled through the Beyblade. Visually, the two media continue to differ as the manga used vivid, dynamic action to highlight the technical skill of special moves while the anime used the creative concept of activating special moves as Bit-Beasts emerged from glowing portals created by their Beyblade's Bit Chip. For the anime, this was the series attraction until the final season (Beyblade: G-Revolution) where special moves became the anime's highlight, being presented in a similar dynamic fashion much like the anime. Special Moves in the "Metal series" In the Metal Saga franchise, the concept of the special move remained largely unchanged. In this franchise, these abilities were labeled Special Moves and introduced a variety of categories and ranks of power. Below are the names of the various categories of special moves seen in the original Japanese franchise: This franchise did incorporate new elements to enhance the concept such as a power measuring system in the form of (or BBP). Special moves in this series were more stylized and fantastical than in the previous series. The concept would be expanded upon in manga series with the inclusion of (or BBP) which calculate a Blader's combat power. In this series, 1 BBP equates to the power of one average Blader. Throughout the series, Bladers collected more points by defeating other Bladers, with each victory increasing their point value and, directly, their combat strength. They also employed the use of Beypointers and Beypoint Cards to track their points and progress. BBP directly correlated to a character's power level and effected their ability to utilize their Beyblade's special abilities and attacks (indicating some relation between BBP and the power a special move contains). To give a perceptive, the manga version of Rago, at the height of his power, possessed a BBP value of 100,000,000 (1億, 1 oku). During the manga's climax, Rago had used his BBP to infuse his Diablo Nemesis X:D with enough power to literally obliterated the planet with his "Last Armageddon" attack and it took Ginga, enhanced by the collective, accumulative BBP of every Blader on the planet, and his Ultimate Spin Move, the Cosmic Nova, to effectively counter the attack. Special Moves in "Burst series" In the current series, "Beyblade Burst", special moves, as they were presented, have no particular label and have been described using many terms. Though the anime and manga never definitively used an official term, the Hasbro "Beyblade Burst" game app has referred to special moves in that game as "Bey Techniques" and "Avatar/Spirit Attacks". But it should be noted that the manga has used the term シュート|Hissatsu Shūto}} on occasion Beyblade Burst - Chapter 4, page 18.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 13: "Valkyrie's New Special Shoot Explodes!!" (ヴァルキリー、新必殺シュート炸裂!! Varukirī, Shin Hissatsu Shūto Sakuretsu!!) and more frequently the term |Finisher}} preceding a move's name. Nevertheless, this franchise differentiates itself from the traditions of the previous franchises by emphasizing the game's more technical aspects (e.g. shooting form, stance, targeting, characteristics and condition of parts, strategy, etc.) as characters handle their Beyblade and Launcher. In the Japanese serialization of the manga series, the story introduced a new plot element called |kyōmei}} which is a metaphysical phenomenon that occurs from the camaraderie between a Beyblader and the Bey's avatar spirit. This force became more prevalent as the series progressed and became an essential element in terms of how special moves are presented in this series (more specifically the anime). Resonance enables the Blader to augment the power of the Beyblade in proportion to the intensity of their wielder's emotions and willpower. In particular situations, an avatar can come to possess the wielder and alter their personality to reflect their own. In instances such as this, the spirit can even become visible to another Blader of sufficient, or rivaling, power.Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 51: Spryzen Requiem and Genesis Valtryek manifest through their Bladers in the final battle of the International Blader's Cup championship match. In the "Cho-Z" series, the series' protagonist Aiger Akabane possesses the の |akuma no kyōmei}}}}, which a form of Resonance generated by his dark desires. Types Special moves can be divided into 3 basic categories: Launch, Parts, and Spirit. Launch Launches (called a in the Japanese dub) specializes in shooting a Beyblade into a stadium using precise technique. Launches can be done using any Launcher and generally make Beyblade attacks stronger, improves their mobility, and spin duration. Specialized Launches tailored to a Beyblade's characteristics and tendencies can increase their overall effectiveness, interaction with the stadium floor. Parts Parts specials rely upon specific Beyblade parts and/or combos to activate. For example, The Spring Rush Launch requires the Genesis Valtryek V3's spring blade attack feature and any combo featuring the Surge Xcalius Energy Layer and "1" Forge Disc. Many special moves fall into this category. BeySpirit BeySpirit specials require a spirit/avatar or the Beyblader's individual spirit to activate. These special moves are dynamic, mystical techniques that award the Bey different powers and abilities when a spirit is summoned and each franchise has their own gimmick and mechanism for summoning them: *In the "Bakuten Shoot" franchise, BeyBlader summons the sacred beasts directly from their Beyblade's Bit Chip on command. *In the "Metal" franchise, the spirits of the BeyBlader's Beyblade manifest metaphysically during special moves and may require the corresponding Face Bolt and Energy Ring (i.e. "Pegasis" Face Bolt and Energy Ring.) *In the "Burst" franchise, BeyBladers can invoke the avatar spirit within their Energy Layers through Resonance. Combination Combination special moves refer to any special move featuring two or more Beybladers combining their efforts in a coordinated assault. The move can be an original or a combination of their individual special moves to produce an entirely different move. Trivia References Category:Templates Category:Blog posts